Where Theres Love, Theres Hate
by Neko Talon
Summary: What do you know, its another mermaid story! Woohoo! Yami, a mermaid, offers Seto to come with 'her' to her town, under water. He goes with her, but soon feels homesick and they both go the his town. Mokuba offers the same, with Noa, and he'll do anythin


Raven: Oh yeah, were back!!  
  
Eve: Its only been an hour.  
  
Raven:.......Shut up, monkey.  
  
Eve: ::Sticks out tongue::  
  
Raven: ::Sticks out tongue. This goes on for about an hour::  
  
Eve: Weren't we doing something?  
  
Raven: I think I want some coconuts.  
  
Eve:.....You said nuts!! ::Starts laughing::  
  
Raven: You know, my sis would probably say Get your mind out of the gutter.  
  
Eve: Well it is in the gutter.  
  
Raven:......Nobody knows. Anywho, that is way off the subject.  
  
Eve: Your always off subject.  
  
Raven: We don't own anything.  
  
Eve: If anyone is still reading this, then the warnings are-lemons in later chapters, hentai, very naughty language, and stuff not mentioned.  
  
Raven: There seem to be a lot of things not mentioned.  
  
Eve: Shut up, freaker. Anywho, some slavery, remember some. Key word there.  
  
Raven: On with the fic!! Yy/S, M/N. What do you know, its two pairing!! Ahh!!! I'm going soft here!! This story if for my sis, whos an ass all the time. ^-^!!  
*********  
Chapter 1  
*********  
  
Brown hair swayed in the wind. A tall teen looked at the calm sea. The waves have stopped for the night, and now it was just a calm sea. He sat down on the beach, gazing out into the sea. It was silent, except for the water brushing against the soft sand. He currently had on a dark blue shirt, with matching blue pants. His mind wondered to the ocean, how something so beautiful can be so terrible during storms.  
  
His mind wondered to his mother, how she always told him the no matter what, the ocean is always beautiful. It was a sight to see. He loved the same spot he sat in, making him go back to when he was very young, how he would always play in the water with his family. Then, during a storm, the whole family were out at sea. The screams from his mother, the crys from his younger sister {Mokuba is a girl}, the yells of his father. Then, he awoke at home. His uncle and aunt found him lying on the beach. His family was nowhere to be found. But, he notice something. His father had tied him up with his younger sister. When he looked at the rope, it looked like it was cut with a knife. Someone had kidnapped his sister, then left him. He would find her, after all, he was a prince. When he became king, he would go an look for her.  
  
He then notice something. A small ripple in the water. 'Fish?' He knew the fishes wouldn't come this close to the water, only the small ones, but they didn't make such a big ripple. He sat up, looking into the water. 'I thought I saw something.' He thought to himself. "Set!!" He knew that nick name from only one person, His step brother.  
  
He turned and gazed at a young teen, smaller then him. He had a light blue colored hair, teal. The boy below him wore white shorts and a white shirt. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I saw you from my room, I was wondering why you were down here. While coming down here, I saw something from the ocean, it looked human, but I couldn't see it all to well. It ducked back into the water before I even saw it." Said the younger teen.  
  
A large ripple came, making them both turn to the sea. There was nothing. Then they heard a scream. The tall teen turned to the large house. He saw a teen girl running on the balcony of the house. "Whats Anzu doing here?!"  
  
"I don't know. Auntie probably asked her to come." Said the small teen. "After all, Auntie wants you to marry here."  
  
"I would rather die." He told the smaller teen.  
  
There was a large ripple a little far off. "I'll go see whats in the water." Said the small teen. Seto started to walk as far away from the house as he could. He turned a corner, still gazing at the sea. He then saw something on the banks of the sand. He ran over to the figure.  
  
It was a girl, long spiky crimson hair, with some black highlights thought it, and 4 long blond bangs. She wore nothing but rags. He set her head on his lap and looked around for any injuries. She then sat up, blinking around. She started to choke, closing her throat. She got to her feet then dove into the water. She didn't come back up for what seem liked hours. After a while, she came up, gazing at him.  
  
He was confused, not understanding. The girl gasped. "Its...A..Human!!" She swam closer to the shore, intill he notice that her feet were gone. Now she had a long crimson fin that reminded him of blood. She held out her hand, it was dripping with water. She grabbed his leg, pulling on it a little. "Wow, I never seen one up close." He got more confused. "They're beautiful."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" He didn't understand her, but he wasn't going to let her touch him.  
  
"Its just, I'm not aloud up shore. Then the current brought us up then I started to choke cause of the air. I can only be up here for a while, I can't really breathe your air." She told him.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I'm a mermaid. My husband doesn't like me up here, but he's an ass. He can go fuck himself for all I care." She got a little angry.  
  
"Then why did you marry him?"  
  
"He forced me too. He said that he would do horrible things if I didn't. But, since I did, he can't touch me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want him too." She smiled at him. "Do you want to come with me? My husband is such an ass, all he does is rule his kingdom. He wouldn't mind if you came."  
  
"I can't breathe underwater." He told her. "I'm not a fish."  
  
"I know, our sorcerer can put a breathing spell on you. I would try to cast it, but I'm not good at casting spells."  
  
"No. I'm staying up here. I've got better things to do then go underwater." He got up, brushing sand from his pants.  
  
"Hey!! Stop!!" He turned back to her. "Come here, you have the same scar as our sorcerer." He rolled his eyes, but walked over to her. She grabbed him and pushed him into the water. She pointed to his side.  
  
"Its a cut from a rope my dad tied to me and my little sister." He said.  
  
"I know. Our sorcerer told us the same. She use to be a human, very young. I think she's only 14 now. But, being underwater so long made her into a mermaid." He didn't want to believe that the sorcerer was his sister. "Come on!! You could at least swim for a while." She pulled on his arms gently.  
  
"No, I need to get back to my house."  
  
"So do I!" He sighed then let her drag him in deeper into the water. "See? It isn't that bad." She smiled, hoping he would cheer up some more. "Come on!! Lets have some fun!!!"  
  
"I don't do fun." He said. She looked at him, a sad look in her eyes. "You can have fun, I'll watch." She tugged his arms.  
  
"Your so cute." He blushed at the statement.  
  
"Uh...Thanks."  
  
She giggled. "And funny. Are you married?" He tried not to choke on the water.  
  
"No, I'm only 17."  
  
"Well I'm 16, and I'm married."  
  
"Mermaids are different from humans." He said.  
  
"Shh." She put a finger to his mouth, making him stay still. "Don't be afraid, but there something under us. I think its a shark." He stiffened. He then felt rubber against his feet. He felt a shiver, it was her. She started to shake. "I don't like sharks.....I think its gone."  
  
After a while, it was gone. He notice she was held onto him tightly. "Can't....Breathe."  
  
"Sorry." She let him go. "I'm just nervous around sharks. I was kidnapped by one, they waited a ransom on me." He didn't want to ask.  
  
She was still tightly pressed to him, her arms around his chest and her head under his chin. He then heard something, a splash. "GOD DAMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He looked up, turning and starting to look around. 'That sounded like Noa.'  
  
She let him go, blushing. "Well, I guess you got to go." She said. "It was fun, swimming with a human, even though it was a little spoiled by the shark." She gave a soft smile. "You are cute and funny at times. But, also so quiet, and you seem to keep to yourself. Well, This might be the last time I see you. I'm never up on shore." He nodded slowly. "I think it would be nice, to have you around where I live. Maybe then, I could brake up with my husband and marry you. But, thats only a dream."  
  
He watch he starting to go further into the water, her body seeming to get lower. She then sat up and gasped. A grey hand came up, covering her mouth. A sharks head came into view, getting behind her. She didn't make a move, but fear stained her eyes. The shark looked at her, holding a knife to her throat. She shivered, the rusty edge of the knife made it sharper. "Found you, my princess." The shark hadn't notice him yet.  
  
He ducked under water, swimming over to the two. He pulled down the sharks fin, grabbing the dagger out of his hand. He pushed the dagger into the sharks eye, then sliced it. The crimson blood started to surround him. Soon, other sharks would be there to eat the dead shark.  
  
He felt her grab his hand and pull him towards land. When at land, she laid on the sand, gasping. "You should be in water." He said. She coughed.  
  
"I'm too far up." She said, her fin started to splash around in the sand. She felt arms circle her then felt water around her. "Thankyou."  
  
"You should go home." She nodded. She then looked up, gazing at him. "What?"  
  
"Your brother, he's chosen to go down below with the sorcerer."  
  
"You mean Noa?" She nodded. "He would do anything for a women."  
  
She smiled. "Well, bye." She was about to dive in when he grabbed her. "What is it?"  
  
"I want to go down with you, I need to talk some sense into Noa."  
  
She smiled. "Alright!!" She grabbed a hold of his wrist and was about to pull him under. The two dived into the water. He held his breath, feeling it start to slip. He watched as she started to swim really fast. The last thing he saw was her, pulling him.  
  
"Uh.....My head." He moaned in pain. He looked up, seeing light blue water. He sat up, looking around. He was lying in a purple shell, that was quite large. He notice the room was a cream color. He notice that he wasn't wairing his shirt. He still wore his pants though.  
  
He looked up hearing the door open to the room. He watched as the young mermaid appeared. "Are you alright? I should of cast the spell on you, but I guess I forgot." She smiled.  
  
"Wheres Noa?"  
  
"He's with the sorcerer. I don't know where they are, they only left about an hour ago." She said. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"No. Tell me when he comes back." She frowned but nodded. He laid back down on the shell. She swam over to him. "What is it?"  
  
"You seem lonely. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"I'm fine." He closed his eyes. She got up, looking angry. She then swat her tail at him, making him jump. He rubbed his face. "Why the hell did you do that?!?!" He said, glaring.  
  
"Your being a brat!! Why don't you want to play with me?!" She yelled.  
  
"I'm not the person that plays. I only do what I need to do." She glared back. The two glared at eachother. "Why don't you go see your husband?!"  
  
"I don't want to!! He's a basterd and only wanted to be king!! Thats why he forced me to marry him!!" She yelled. He glared then jumped her, trying to pin her. She forced him off, then pinned him. He pushed her and pinned her back.  
  
The doors then open and a guard appeared. He gasped, upon seeing him over her. The guard then ran out. The two gazed at the door and soon an elder merman appeared. He glared at him. "Get off of my wife."  
  
"Why would you care!!" She yelled. She pushed him off, making him fly backwards. "I want a divorce right now!! You don't do nothing but try to rule MY kingdom!!!" The merman glared at her, then chuckled.  
  
"You know the rules, to get a divorce you must remarry." She glared at him.  
  
"I will!!!!!!!!!!!" When the two were fighting he got up from the floor. She then grabbed his hand and swam off. The two swam for awhile intill she stopped around a corner. She leaned on the wall, then slid down. "I'm sorry about the fight."  
  
He didn't say anything, but he slid down by her. She sighed. "Do you deal with this on land?" She asked.  
  
".....Not really. When we want a divorce, were aloud one, without getting married." He said.  
  
"I wish it was like that here. I really want to get a divorce with him, but I need to remarry. He's taxed my people into starving, he's done so many bad things since we got married." She said. She then grabbed him and held onto him. "Please, he's going to hurt me now. Only when I'm around someone will he not hurt me. Could you stay with me? Intill I can get remarried?" He closed his eyes, sighing.  
  
"Sure." She smiled, staying in the position.  
  
"Thankyou." She whispered.  
*****  
End  
***** Raven: Well, thats over. Anywho, time for the BSoTD!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bull Shit of The Day: My god!!!!!!!! This time its about, school!!!!!!! I mean, school, you see friends there whoo hoo!!!!!! Why can't we have something like some computer chip and it'll make us learn some things? Or the more meals you eat, the smarter you get!!!!!!!! I'm getting to old for this.  
  
Raven: Umm....Thankyou.  
  
Eve: That was interesting. Anywho, time to go!!! Review of you like, e-mail if you like. Doesn't matter to us. Gtg!!!!!! 


End file.
